Many Moons
by Hazeleyes93
Summary: Lord Kagome has a problem. The council wishes for the young ruler to marry.
1. Chapter 1

_As the fog dissipated the scene of a great battle unfolded. Carnage lay everywhere, the once grassy plain was barren and stained crimson with the blood of mighty warriors. The screams of pain from the dying, the gasps of the wounded, the tears of the sky as it wept for such a loss of life. Both sides suffered greatly, that much was clear. In the center of it all stood a lone man, leaning heavily upon his sword, gasping for breath. His wounds were terrible, the worst a deep gash across his chest, right down to the bone. He was in so much pain, but he had to hold on until his message was passed on. He attempted to stay up right but his legs would not let him and he crashed to the ground in a heap of blood. His vision blurred, he prayed to the Kami's that someone would soon arrive._

_As he neared his lats breath he heard footfalls coming towards him. It took every ounce of strength to look up. A soldier, and upon his chest was the emblem of his land. Good, he thought, the message would be bestowed upon him._

_"Milord! Milord! Please hold on the healers are on their way, please do not leave us!" the soldier cried, the tears streaming down his face. He studied the boys face as his breath came out labored. He could be no older then sixteen. A shame, really, that an innocent should have to be subjected to war. Nevertheless, he had a message to relay._

_"You will tell them that your lord has made a decree," he rasped, "the heir shall be my first daughter, and no one else. No son will sit upon the throne." As he said this, the blackness appeared and he could breath no last to go was his hearing and he could have sworn that he heard the wail of his beautiful little girl before he heard no more._

* * *

**Ten Years Later....**

The Lord of the Land of the Trees, or as everyone else referred to her as the Lord of Trees, rose from her bed at the crack of dawn. Her bed was actually a felled ancient Oak Tree that was hollowed in the middle. The scent of Everglades hung around the palace. The satin sheet pooling around her waist revealed her nude form as she blinked her hazel eyes. Looking around the sun shone down upon her raven head through the canopy of trees above. That was her favorite thing about the palace. It was built around the land, not over it. Very few places in her home had structures that were man-made. The bodies of the trees made up her walls, their arms her ceiling, the stones and earth her floor. She would have it no other way.

"Miyu," she called out quietly and seconds later the dark haired servant girl was there. She bowed before her and waited for instructions. "Yes, Milord?"she responded in a demure voice. "I wish to bathe." Immediately she rose and grabbed a yukata for her. She helped her out of bed and dressed her, and followed after her as the lord walked into the antechamber across from the chambers. Inside was a small pond that she used for her bath. The water was a dark crystal blue with lily pads in groups lazily floating across the water surface. Swans and their young dipped underneath eating their breakfest. Jasmine scented candles spread their enticing aroma's into the air. The sides of the pond were raised in order to give her some privacy though no one would dare walk in on her. There were stone steps that led to the bathing area and calmly she descended. Miyu took her robe off and she slid into the water, her eyes closing as the cool water encased her body. She began to wash the lord's hair with rosewood shampoo and began humming a melody that the lord found pleasing.

Today would be very stressful for her, though she would let no one know that it would be. She was meeting with the noblemen for the monthly discussions. There were rumors of a possible takeover of her lands and she was not did not know who or what the threat was and they needed to find out quickly. She sighed. She really did hate the responsibility of being a ruler. At only the age of sixteen she was responsible was the lives of millions of people. Sometimes she was scared that she would mess up and be accountable for the deaths of her people. Though she was known to be a strong and benevolent lord she sometimes doubted herself, though no one knew. She could not be seen as weak, not with so many odd against her.

Rising as Miyu finished, she then was dressed in the many layers of a black, silver, and red kimono, the colors of her lands. She sat in front container filled with water that hung on the trunk of a tree that was used as a mirror as Miyu did her hair. As she finished, she slipped on a pair of black slippers as she made her way down the halls and toward the conference room. The hall was a thicket of trees. Occationally you would see a small stream, a brook, and a cave or two. Her home was truly an architectural wonder.

The residents of the palace all stopped what they were doing to bow to her before hurrying off to their tasks. It was always hectic here, never was there a dull moment. Her mind was on the possible threat posed against her. Honshu had been at peace for ten years thanks to her father. The Black War had been fought for eleven years, and while it was a short time for a war, it was a death and destruction were in epic proportions. The land was charred black, the rivers ran red with blood of the fallen. It was the darkest time of our people, hence it was called the Black War. The population was reduced to a third, famine and sickness plagued the lands, tears were shed by the thousands. The once beautiful Land of the Trees was nothing more then an apocalypse. In the final battle though it brought victory the cost was her fathers life. On his deathbed he named six year old Kagome the ruler before he made his way to the afterlife leaving his family in a state of depression. She had a regent until she turned fourteen, the age she reached womanhood, and she had done her best to bring back the natural beauty of her home. She had once been a happy girl, a bright smile ever present on her face as she ran with the other noblemen's children around the forests. Now she was nothing more then a mute and when she spoke it was soft-spoken, almost demure in a way. She was cynical and sarcastic, often pessimistic in her views. You would mostly find her in the glades staring into space for hours at a time. She was the fragile angel of her people, adored by all. She often wondered why, she only did what she thought right.

Walking in she made her way down the steps that led to the table. The room was centered under a massive tree's other nobles quickly stopped their conversations and stood as she made her way to her seat. The head noble, Akira, stood next and bowed.

"Lord Higurashi, it is an honor to be in your presence." he said reverently. He was dressed in silver haori and hakama. His long hair was pulled into a top knot around his square face. His eyes were a dark green. He had a straight nose and thin lips. She respected him greatly, he had been her fathers advisor. She nodded to him and waited for him to continue. "As I stated to you earlier, our spies have been hearing rumors of a possible attempted takeover of our lands. We have gotten new information and the threat is from the mainland. We are unsure of if and when this event will be happening but we are working constantly to find out." he said as he sat down. I thought over what he told me and found it odd that they were coming for us.

"Why would they not attack the West?" I asked.

Lord Tadashi next stood up. He was the youngest lord in the group. He had shoulder length brown hair and his eyes were extremely slanted with full red lips. High cheekbones went down to a strong chin and broad shoulders. He was very muscular and was the envy of the court women. "The West is ruled by demons my lord. They do not wish to start a war with those inhuman." he stated. I nodded, that did make sense. "The mainland you say? Which people?" she said as she stared out in space.

"The Mongols milord."

The room seemed to tense with that statement. The Mongols were the same people who, the Land of the Trees had fought ten years ago. Though she didn't show it she felt fear. She did not think she or her people could deal with a war with them again. They were formidable opponents and they barely got victory, their saving grace her fathers excellent military tactic and the typhoon kamikaze.

"My Lord?" someone called. She composed herself. "Is there any truth to these rumors?" she asked loftily attempting to stay calm. She had to be strong for her people. "They have recently invaded southern China and Korea" Lord Tadashi said in a strained voice. "Their pattern seems to be moving towards the east." The tension increased tenfold. "They have made no move toward us so we will stay sill for the time being. The people are not to be made aware. Ready the army for possible attack." the lord said before she rose and walked out towards her room.

Weeks passed and morbid anticipation clouded the lands. It even extended to the people, though they had no knowledge of what was happening. The noblemen conjured more frequently and discussed what would happen in the event of war. They hoped that it could be avoided but they doubted that it could. Kagome dealt with the stress by walking along the forests. The earthy scent overloaded her senses and gave her a heady high to calm her. She breathed in a sigh of relief. The lord did not think she could handle going to war, especially against that caused her fathers death. This would be her first war as well. It would be time to prove her worth as a leader to her people and the thought of failing frightened her immensely.

She sat in her study looking down upon a map of the mainland when her general, Isamu, walked in. A grimace was upon his face and she instinctively knew what it was about. She studied him as he bowed low to her and rushed to sit down. His body tense, his fists clamped, his mouth in a thin line. The lord sat up from what she was doing and waited for him to speak. "Milord,"he started off with a sigh,"the Mongol ruler has sent a letter. He stated that he wishes for his fealty payments."

I sat back and stared into space thinking of how to respond to the demand. This was what we had been waiting was the time for the lord to shine. "Tell the Mongol ruler that I find him humorous." she said lightly as she focused in a particular tree branch. It had the most beautiful blossoms upon it. "You are certain my lord?" a note of uncertainty.

"I am."

He nodded and sighed as he stood and bowed. "Very well my lord" and he walked out, the door snapping shut with finality. An Kagome was left wondering if she made the right decision.

It had been announced to the people that war with the Mongols was on the horizon. Panic spread like wildfire across the lands. Many packed up and left the area, the memories of the last war still fresh in their mind. Those who could not leave bought weapons for some type of defense. Food already was rationed out. Soldiers were a popular sight in the cities and along the coast, their swords swinging in anticipation for the battle. The noblemen met daily now. General Isamu and the military strategist, Toshio were among them. Our spies reported that the Mongols were gearing up to deport here and they would take off any day now. The room was filled with arguing on how best to handle the shouting ranged from were to station the naval force to how much food should be rationed out to the soldiers. The lord did nothing but sit back and watch them and attempt to get rid of the horrid headache that they caused. She had long abandoned listening to them. They said nothing of value. If it were up to them they would be conquered in a matter of days. She spent the time forming her own strategies and thing over different scenarios to them. Every now and then she would turn and question Toshio and he would give his input before she would close off the rest of the world and continue plotting. It was an extremely stressful and frenzied atmosphere.

"Silence" she hissed into the crowd and instantly quiet blanketed the room. The lord sighed internally, her headache alleviating slightly without the excess noise. Opening her eyes she glared at them. "You have accomplished nothing except to give me a migraine. This council is adjourned until tomorrow." she stated softly. It looked as if they wished to contradict what she said but with one final glare they filed out with out a word. Sighing, Kagome laid her head on the table and closed her eyes. She mentally gave herself a break. She felt as though she was coming apart at the seams and the war hadn't even started yet.

"For the next few weeks her daily schedule remained the same. Bathes in the morning, council with the noblemen, walks to calm her nerves, and hours pouring over maps and books seeking knowledge of her opponents military skills. She finally cracked under the pressure and retreated to her rooms for solitude. She was currently laying on a chaise reading a book, and for once it was for pleasure. The lord was at peace and her frazzled mind regrouped itself. She would be able to go back to planning tomorrow. She was in the middle of her favorite part when urgent knocking was heard at her door. Sighing, she rose.

"Who calls for me?"

"Isamu my Lord!" he sounded desperate and that nixed any thought of turning him away.

"Enter."

He literally ran in and forgot to bow in his haste. "The spies have given new information. They have left already, they will be hear in a week and a half!" he said, a look of terror on his face. Though she didn't show it dread filled her. She looked up at her general. "You will compose yourself immediately. You will lead our soldiers to war and you act as a frightened wench. Do not make me regret appointing you to your station." she said sternly. He nodded. "Forgive me for my weakness." he said with a bow. He followed his leader to the study and they pulled out the map of Japan.

"Where is it predicted they will land?"

He pointed to a port city "Yokohama" This was in their advantage. They would have to sail up and be surrounded by land on three sides. She smiled internally, maybe it would be easier than she thought. "As well as Hamamatsu," that one would be difficult to deflect. She was sure that the council would be able to find a solution now that they knew what they were dealing with. Kagome sat down and closed her eyes as she thought of what she wanted to do.

"Suppose we build a wall from Iwaki to Tokashima-"

"Impossible." he interrupted quickly. She gave him a look. "Humor me. How long would that take versus the time the Mongols arrive?" He began doing the math in his head. "We'd be five day overdue." The lord nodded and rethought her plan. "Close the port and build a wall around the shoreline as well as Hamamatsu." have it done before they get here. Have the taxes lowered by 30%.That will be all." the lord said as she walked out.

She retreated to the forest contemplating all that she had done. She was there for a few hours when relaxation before she was met with the face of one of her nobles. Lord Kenta stood before her a glare present on his face. He was the oldest noble and most respected. He only annoyed Kagome with his ill temperament.

"What is the meaning of this?" he shouted, making her headache return.

"The meaning of what?" she said softly, not even bothering to look up as she knew it would enrage him further. He thought the lord to be disrespectful and arrogant and she did nothing to discourage it.

"The building of walls? Closing ports? Lowering taxes? We are at war! We should be gathering our troops for defense. Not wall building and pleasing the people. The soldiers walk about the barracks in a lax manner as though we don't face a threat. Have you lost your mind?" he nearly screamed. The lord sighed and looked upon the old man.

"How will the Mongols be arriving?" I asked him. He looked surprised by my question but answered anyway. "By ship." he replied. I nodded. "And what is the caliber of our naval forces?" His face started to form a grimace. "Average at best." he said. "the Mongol navy rivals the Europeans and you expect me to put an average navy against them?" I said loftily. "Yes, most of the fighting will occur on the water but we shall be doing the majority of the attacking from the ground. And sense our naval forces are so weak how will we protect the people in the villages next to the shore? With a wall of course. And as for lowering taxes, the ports will be closed. Do you expect merchants to come with us fighting a war? Of course not. So the price of food will go up. The people will already be in a financial strain what with war so I lower them so they can buy the food. I have reason for everything I do. Did you think I did this for fun? I am responsible for he welfare of my people and I will do everything to see them through this war relatively harm free." I finished my speech. I left him silent and told him to leave. As he walked away I called out to him.

"Oh and Lord Kenta?" he turned and looked at me. "You forget who your lord and master is. You do not question me, I question _you_. Refrain from having a lapse of memory or it shall cost you your life." I said as Kagome gave him a piercing glance. He looked frightened momentarily before composing himself. "Yes my lord"

Kagome was in her study drinking tea. They were in there second month of war and so far they had managed to have few losses. Most of the fighting happened on the shoreline and the water so it was as if no war was happening to the people. Yes, they could hear cannons and the clashing of swords as well as the distant call of the warriors but it was all blocked out by the barrier surrounding them. Life was relatively easy for the people of the trees and it was nothing like the last war. Their confidence in their leader had grown with the safety and prosperity they enjoyed. Those who doubted her now had unending loyalty to her and her decisions. Kagome was no longer afraid she would mess up and even grew arrogant that they would suppress the threat within a year.

One of the guards came in and bowed low to her. "Please excuse me my lord but we have a foreign ambassador who wishes to see you." This puzzled her. She had gotten no letter stating that this would be taking place. This annoyed her greatly. Didn't they know she was at war? She had no time for this, and whomever they were were extremely rude, they didn't even wait for her consent. Nevertheless she would receive them. It must be important if they sent an ambassador.

"Bring him in." she said softly. It was a minutes wait until he guest arrived. He was demon, though Kagome could not place what kind. He was very tall and slight. His hair was golden and shone in the sunshine. Lavender eyes were surrounded by thick eyelashes, he had a straight nose and full lips. Three lines adorned each cheek. He wore white robes and black boots. His lethal claws were still by his body.

I motioned for him to sit upon the cushion in front of my desk and he bowed his head slightly at me. Fixing him a cup of tea he smiled at me and held it gracefully. I observed him while enjoying my drink, waiting for him to speak. They sat their for at least ten minutes and still the demon said nothing. He was starting to annoy the lord when finally he spoke.

"Excuse me, but when shall I be meeting the lord?" he asked politely. I smirked into the cup. So that was why we had been playing the waiting game.I set my cup down and cocked my head to the side. "You are in the presense of the lord. You have been since you arrived." I said softly. A look of surprise crossed his features. "You?", he gasped. I nodded and his mouth hung agape. "But...but you are a lady." he said. Kagome closed her eyes. This was why she never liked receiving anyone. "I am not a lady. A lady does not rule. The thought is ridiculous. I am Lord Higurashi." I repeated for him. He still looked doubtful and I sighed in impatience. "Yes I am a woman. However I am known as Lord Higurashi, not lady. A lady can never sit upon the throne so I am not referred to as one. It is known that I am a woman but it is pretended that I am a man." I explained. He still looked miffed but it was ignored. "What is the reason for your visit?" I asked. He snapped out of his stupor and answered. "Yes, I am Lord Shuichi, I hail from the Western Lands. The lord has not heard from the eastern lands in a decade and wishes to know the reason and reestablish contact."

Kagome thought about what he said. The Eastern lands had been reclusive since she had taken the throne, however it was only for her safety. They wanted no one to know about her until she established her power. She would have to revive her alliances. Coming out of her musing she answered. "My father is dead so he could not be in contact with anyone I'm afraid." Again a look of shock marred his face. "But how? When?" the lord raised an eyebrow at this "Did your lord not know we were at war ten years ago?" The demon nodded. "Yes but it was never of our concern."

This angered her. "You are an supposed ally and yet you care not that we were at war?" she said, a frown forming on her face. If that was the case she did not think they need to continue their alliance. The demon must have realized how what he said sounded as he hastily corrected himself "We asked if the east needed help but they said they needed none."

"Well, my father died in the final battle. However we were victorious." the demon nodded. "Tell me, what is your age?"

"Sixteen."

"Sixteen?", he gasped, "You have ruled since you were six?" I frowned at him. I have ruled since I was fourteen. I had regents before. You think they would turn the responsibility of the lands to a toddler?" He nodded. "Yes, yes, that was stupid of me to say. What is the status of the Eastern Lands?"

"We are at war." I said simply and he almost spit out his tea. "What?" he said,"How? When? Where?"

"Along our coast. Did you not hear the screaming as you came upon the palace?"

"Yes, but I did not think it was war." he said, slightly put out. "Who is your enemy?"

"The Mongols.

"Again?"

"Yes, this will be our second month of fighting."

"Do you require assistance?" Kagome thought on this. Though she was confident that this war could be won, she could not help but remember the past. It would be nice to have demons helping her. She nodded. "That would be acceptable. I expect you will be staying with us for a few days?" he nodded.

"How many are in your entourage?"

"Ten."

"Very well. Miyu!" in came the servant girl and she bowed low. "Yes milord?"

"Have eleven guest chambers prepared."

"Right away." and she rushed out. Kagome turned to the ambassador. "I assume you wish for a tour of the palace as well as the lands?" she said with a eyebrow raised.

"Yes, if it is not much trouble.''

"Very well. Rise and let us began."

* * *

**One Week Later...**

"I can not believe they are at war Lord Yuu. The villages are prosperous and the people happy smiles upon their face as if no battles are taking place outside the wall." Kenta said in exasperation. He could still not get over his trip to the East. "And the palace, if you can even call it a palace, is magnificent. There are no ceilings, walls, or anything. All is just the trees. Bodies of water are everywhere. The peoples houses are in the hollows of massive ancient trees. It is truly a sight to behold."

The Lord of the West listed to his ambassador told his account. From what he heard he was impressed and he would even go so far as to say giddy. If what he said was true then the Inu no Taisho had much work to do.

"And you say they are ruled by a young girl?" he said excitedly. Kenta nodded. "Yes, and she does a wonderful job of it. Her people adore her. It is impressive that someone so young has such leadership skills." Yuu smiled, he was literally bouncing in his seat with uncontained joy.

"Milord?" Kenta asked cautiously, weary if the great dog demons display. He had never seen him act this way and he was a bit fearful.

"I most meet her immediately! I wish to be on my way by the end of the week! Don't you see Kenta? If she is all that you say she is then I would be a fool not to marry her to one of my sons or noblemen. She would be a great asset to me, don't you agree?"

Kenta nodded at his lords words. It would be good move on the west's part.

"I do agree. To whom would you pair her with?"

"I shall have to meet her first to know. I want the union to be a happy one. Tell no one until I come back."

"Yes Lord Yuu."

"The Inu no Taisho is here" said the guard. I nodded. "Very well, send him in." I said as I sipped my Jasmine tea. In came the most beautiful creature that Kagome had ever seen. He was tall with long silver hair that was brought into a high pony tail and golden eyes. A purple stripe rested on each cheek. He wore white harori and hakama that was covered in steel armor. Three swords rested in his obi. He looked to be in his late twenties but Kagome knew he was close to a millennium. She stood and bowed low to the ancient being and he did the same to her. She ushered for him to sit and went about fixing him a cup of tea.

"Lord Yuu, it is and honor to have you in my lands." she said softly as she handed him his tea. He smiled at her.

"It is an honor to be here Lord Higurashi. My ambassador said that you are at war?" he said before he sipped the lightly scented tea. Kagome nodded. "Yes, we are engaged with the Mongols currently." she said looking down.

"And how goes that battle?"

"We are evenly matched however, we thought we were evenly matched last time as well and we are still trying to heal ourselves."

The demon lord nodded and smiled gently. "We will assist you in anyway we can, do not worry. I will have four units dispatched to aid you and will send more as the need arises, have no fear."

"I am extremely grateful for you help. The Land of Trees are in your debt." she said in a demure voice.

"Come, let as move from the somber topic of war, Kenta tells me that you have a beautiful village."

"Yes, please, allow me to show you."

On his way to leave, the Inu no Taisho met with Lord Akira. They stood in the Entrance Hall, next to the waterfall. They were in deep conversation, though no one could hear their hushed voices.

"She is of age, in her prime. You know the life expectancy of Humans, so short and prone to disease. Their is no heir for her, she should be married and soon."

Lord Akira nodded solemnly. "You are right of course. I thought that it was too early to think on such things but you have helped me to see the error of my ways. The council will conveine and stat looking for suitors."

"I bid you well Lord Akira." Great Dog said as he accended into the sky a smile on his face as he completed his mission. The girl was truly extraordinary, and her beauty could be compared to the Kami's themselves. He knew exactly whom he wanted to pair her with. As he reached his castle he hastened to the dojo. There he found his two sons sparring with some of the soldiers. All that occupied the room bowed with his appearance but he paid them no heed.

"Sesshoumaru."


	2. Chapter 2

The head noble sat with his back straight and a thoughtful expression on his heavily lined face.

The lower nobles sat with varying expressions. Some were cowering. Some prideful. Others hesitant.

The lord sat in the high chair with a look of pure rage on her face, her body slightly trembling from keeping her anger in check.

Silence resonated in the hall. The tension was so thick you could cut it with a knife. All waited for the outburst that was soon to come. As they expected, their lord didn't take their decree very well. But there was nothing she could do, she would just have to except it.

"And I have no say in this?" came her hiss of a reply.

"It is a unanimous vote. It will not be revoked." Sir Hachiro said simply, staring at her with a slightly amused look upon his face.

The afternoon light streamed in through the canopies creating a halo around her. The noblemen marveled at her ethereal appearance, jealousy radiating from them that they would not be able to take her as theirs.

"Might I ask what brought this about?" she seethed, trying to contain her emotions. She could not believe they dared do this to her. She would have done it by herself when she was good and ready. She had a mind do have them all executed for this but she knew they wouldn't let her get away with it. "One would think I'm perfectly capable of getting a husband by myself!" she shouted at them.

"And I'm pretty sure you would be able to," he said, agreeing with her. "However, we feel that you are preoccupied with other things and by the time you are ready to find a husband you will be too old to procreate. This decree is just a means to speed the process along. None of us can predict the future. Unfortunately accidents do occur and your chance of death is significantly increased what with you being the ruler. You are in your prime and there is no time like the present. An heir must be brought forth as soon as possible."

"I still don't-"

"Look at it this way. It is not as though we are arranging it; you are to choose who you marry. We just want it to happen within the time allotted."

"And if it does not?" the lord growled.

"Then we will have no choice but to pick for you. Rest assured if it does come down to that we will pick the best candidate for you. However, we will have to approve of the one you choose. Not just anyone can be the husband of the lord."

Her eye twitched as she looked him in the eye. Unable to be in his presence any longer she got up and stalked out. She needed to calm down, that was her first priority. She would think about the current events later. Walking down the densely forested hall she fisted and un-fisted her hands.

She stopped in front of a slab of granite and waited. A red lantern materialized shortly.

"Dongo" she said sharply. It illuminated and sparked slightly.

"Good afternoon my lord. Your lady mother is currently having tea. Shall I call for more?" said a soprano voice.

"Yes, make it quick I plan to leave shortly." She said softly.

"Right away" came the voice as the rock shifted to the right and revealed an opening previously unseen. Walking inside of the moss covered tunnel she could hear her mothers soft crying. Sighing, she steeled herself. The Lady Nao had become very weepy since the departure of her father. It was quite understandable of course; losing the love of your life would be tough on anyone. However, she experienced her lowest point when Kagome was around. She would have brief bouts of insanity where upon seeing her daughter she would fall to the ground and beg for forgiveness, for reasons unknown. The lord had been hopeful that her mother had put that all behind her. With the recent start of the war her mother had a relapse, much to her dismay. Reaching the antechamber that was decorated with low tables and tatami mats she nodded to the guards that stood on either side of the entrance to her mother's private chambers.

She found her sitting on a chair, staring into the oval glass container filled with water that was used as a mirror. Eyes extremely red and swollen, she could tell she'd been crying all night long and all morning. Walking silently up behind her she lightly rested a hand on her shoulder. The lady jumped and gave a slight shriek as she almost fell from her seat. Kagome caught her before she could, but as soon as her mother saw her face she went into hysterics and promptly slid to the floor, her arms wrapped around her daughters legs as she chanted the same mantra she always did.

"Forgive me, forgive me, kamis forgive me"

Tiring quickly of her antics she slapped her soundly across the face.

"You will reign yourself in immediately!" she sharply commanded her, looking down at her mother in slight disgust. She acted like a small child. Her mother quieted, her tears slowing to trickles, her wailing dying down to hiccups. She helped her up and over to the chair she previously occupied and Kagome made her way to adjacent one. The maid walked from out of the corner and served them their beverages pretending that she had just not seen her lady cause such a scene.

"Thank you." Kagome said softly as she observed her mother. She was only a shell of what she once was. A shame really, she had been told that her mother was a coveted woman for her endless beauty and vivacious personality. She was now skinny and pale, her eyes constantly red and downcast and the sound of laughter had not passed from her mouth since the death of her father. She had already decided that once her mother was well again she would find her a new husband to care for her and hopefully bring happiness back into her life.

"The council has decreed that I must marry by the end of the year or they shall choose for me." I announced to her calmly. She let out a whine and fresh tears made themselves known. "Please do not cry again." Kagome said sighing.

"My poor child. It's all my fault." She said chokingly.

"How could it be your fault? You have no control over what they do." she said bitterly. She sipped the green tea and sighed again. "I just cannot see myself as a wife. To be subservient to a male? It is not a position to which I will be fond of. I was hoping that since I am the lord I would not be required to wed, only produce an heir. I guess I'll just have to deal with it." She said as she stared off into space.

"How can they do this to you?" Lady Nao said.

"Because I am a young girl in a man's world and they feel the urge to control and overpower me." She said wryly. "Nevertheless I shall endeavor to overcome this obstacle that they insist I tackle."

As soon as the words left her mouth she heard the door open and looked up to see her younger brother Souta coming in. he seemed slightly surprised to see her but still greeted her with a smile.

"Mother" he said as he kissed her cheek. "Kags" he said in her direction. He truly was a handsome young man and would grow up to be a heartbreaker. Black wavy hair that stopped just below his ears, mahogany brown eyes, full pink lips, and a strong jaw led to broad shoulders and a thinly muscled chest and stomach. He was already a head taller then her.

"How goes your lessons?" she asked him. He grinned at her toothily.

"I'm learning about the aswangs, and kapre's, and elves." he said happily. She nodded as he went on to tell her everything he learned so far and how his hunting skills were coming along. She informed him that he was soon to have a brother-in-law and he frowned at this.

"It doesn't sound like you're too happy about that Kag."

"I'm not," she said with a sad smile upon her face, "but it matters not. I'll just have to deal with it."

She got up and set her cup on the table. She ruffled up his hair. "I must take my leave. Take care of mother will you?"

"Of course." he said with a nod.

Walking out she made her way to her chambers and changed out of her kimono and into a pair of black hakama and a snug fitting black shirt. She pulled her hair up into a bun and washed her face of all make-up. She put her jewelry up and slipped out of her silk slippers into a pair of geta.

Miyu came in with her hands full of kimono and bowed once she saw her master.

"I'm going out. You know what to do." She said dismissively.

"Hai milord"

Going into her armoire she pushed aside the dresser and revealed the small hole. Climbing in, she crawled for about mile until she reached the waterfall. Carefully stepping out so that she didn't get wet she made her way into the village. She heard them before she saw them. It was a bolstering community that never slept.

The village was most attractive at night she thought.

Walking into the village entrance she walked in between the stone dogs that protected its inhabitants.

She walked along the raised side of the green hill that protected them and stopped and looked at the beauty of it all. To the right the living corridors were carved into the hill side and their bark structures jutted out.

To the left was the port filled with boats coming to and fro. All of the buildings were situated on the water, close to the shores. Steel poles supported them so that everything was three feet over the water.

Stairs were cut that led to the walkway that was fifty feet above the water and connected to the temple that overlooked everything.

An orange glow illuminated everything and anything that wasn't made of steel or bark was red. She walked along the throng of people until she reached her destination. Walking through the double doors she was assaulted with heat and steam. She went into the side room and changed into a light yukata and put her clothes in a small cubby. Walking out towards the communal spring she saw that it wasn't too crowded tonight. The bath was closed in on three sides and on those sides there was a small rectangular opening at the bottom center were the water came out.

The lord shed her yukata and stepped into the almost scalding water, letting the steam relax her stressed mind. She closed her eyes and just drifted. A time later she felt someone slide in beside her. She felt along their auras to see whether there was a threat. Finding none, she went back to just listening to the talking around her to see if anything was being said that was of use to her. The conversations around her mainly consisted of village gossip. Who was having sex with who, food prices going up, how calm the weather was, recent aswang sightings, and the biggest scandal so far: A monk having sexual relations with one of the soldiers.

She was about to get up and leave when a snippet caught her attention.

"The strangest thing I tell you. My brother, Matsutushi, the one you had a crush on? He just came back from the mainland."

"Really? Why would he be over in the enemies territory?"

"Well, he is a trader after all. He was actually suppose to stay over there until the years end but of course father wrote him after war was declared."

"Oh."

Yes, well, as I was saying, he came back yesterday morning and said that no one was aware of a war happening."

"Really?"

"Yes, yes, quite odd don't you think? He said as he was boarding his ship he was talking to a merchant he became friendly with and mentioned the war and the man looked at him as though he were crazy and said this was peacetime, and it had been that way for over fifty years."

"How has it been peacetime and yet the Black War happened ten years ago?"

"Yes, and it wasn't just the merchant, he said everyone he talked to seemed to be under that same impression."

"Truly bafflling"

"I agree"

_'Interesting' _thought the lord. The spies had not said anything about that. Actually, now that she thought about it, they didn't report back anything useful. She pondered about this new information she had just recieved. Was her spymaster betraying her? Were they made to think they were winning the war when really they were falling for the perfect plan? But that theory made no sense. How could the mainland not know that they weren't at war? If they really were experiencing peacetime, who in gods name were her soldiers fighting everyday?

"I don't think I've ever seen you around here, are you new to the village?" came someone's voice that startled her out of her thoughts. It was a girl, she must have been just a little older than Kagome. She had dark brown hair that was piled on the top of her head with muddy brown eyes that twinkled. A slight smirk graced her face. Kagome looked down to see she was well toned and slightly muscular. _'Must be in a fighting class' _Kagome thought. She was a very pretty girl. The lord initially thought not to talk to her, but then decided she must just want to have a friendly conversation.

"I live on the outskirts on the farmland. My father has come to sell his produce to the vendors. I decided to come with him and enjoy the village luxuries." she replied softly, looking straight ahead.

"Oh, it must suck not being able to enjoy a bathouse every night. My name is Yuki." she said in a cheerful voice.

_Liar_, she thought. For some reason, she could always tell when someone was lying. "I'm Mai" but she wasn't going to call her out on it if she was lying herself.

She smiled. "Nice to meet you Mai. I'm a demonslayer by the way," she laughed when she saw my expression. "I saw the question in your eyes so I thought I'd beat you to the punch."

"How many female demonslayers are there?" Kagome asked curiously. "I'm the only one that I know of. But hey, why can't girls be demonslayers? Girls can be Rajins and Rover's and Quieter's and Zepher's. Why not Slayers?" she said confidently. It appeared as though she gave this speech many times.

"I wouldn't know as I don't fight." she said softly.

"You should," said the girl who claimed to be Yuki, "its great fun once your good at it."

"I bet it is, but I wouldn't be able to hurt a fly." the girl looked the lord up and down.

"True, you don't look like you could." she said thoughtfully. "But fighting isn't for everyone. You could always become a geisha if you don't want to stay on a farm the rest of your life. Your pretty enough, and you have the figure for it." she said encouragingly.

Kagome smiled ruefully. "I think I'll stick with my life as a simple farm girl."

"Suit yourself" she said with a shrug.

Kagome decided to bring up the conversation she had heard about between the two women earlier.

"Have you heard that the people on the mainland don't know were fighting them?" she said causally. Yuki snorted. "Oh please. I've been heard about that. I've known since the start." _'Interesting'_

"I wonder if the lord and her nobles know that." she said, watching the girls reaction closely.

"I highly doubt it." she said as she got comfortable.

"Surely her spies would have told her by now."

"Those pansies. They don't know a spoon from a fork, how can they supply the lord with correct information. I don't even know how they can be called spies, let alone royal spies. She'd have done better getting her employees from the market, at least then it'd be half factual."

"Hm," came her response. She wondered how the girl knew all of that. She intended to find out later. She dropped the subject as of now and they spent the rest of the time talking about mundane things until Kagome excused herself. As she put on her clothes her mind was on overload. How could all of this be happening around her and she didn't even know it? She was supposed to be the ruler, she was supposed to protect her people and she didn't even know who she was truly fighting with. Well, things were going to be changing and soon. First thing was to find out who betrayed her. Until then, she would keep this bit of information to herself. She walked along the path that led to the waterfall deep within her thoughts. She was startled to hear a muffled scream come from somewhere to her left. She stopped and listened. She heard it again and this time it was a bit louder. She drew the dagger that she had strapped to her thigh and moved towards the commotion. It must be bandits. Upon reaching the scene she was horrified to see that it was not bandits. It was in fact a naphe, and a rather large one at that. And to top it all off it was attacking a little girl. It's shadow was already extended out to the girl and she could tell it was already drinking. This was a bad situation, since as a naphe was here, a aswang couln't be too far off.

Acting fast, she quickly but quietly snuck up behind it. Thankfully, it was to focused on the girl to notice her. She held her breath, as its noxious breath was poison to humans. Quickly she seized it by its long ears and pulled it back drawing her knife along its neck. The connection broke as it shouted in thrashed out of her grasped and turned and attacked Kagome with its razor sharp teeth. Still holding the beast by its neck she was able to get her feet under it and kicked it as hard as she could in the stomach. It rolled off of her and she scrambled up, attempting to stab it in its heart, so that she could kill it. Just as she neared it, it jumped up and pinned her to the ground, clamping down hard on her right shoulder. She screamed terribly, and for all she was worth tried to buck it off of her.

Suddenly, their was a blinding light, and all Kagome could her was the screaming of the naphe. She opened her eyes once she was sure the light was gone only to find that the beast was gone, and she was covered in ashes, presumingly the naphe.

She looked to her right and saw the little girl standing there with her arms extended, her head turned to the side and her eyes closed tightly. Confusion filled her for but a second as she realized what had happened. She sat up and hissed when her shoulder protested her movements. The little girl opened her eyes and rushed over to were she sat. Kagome looked at her. She couldn't have been any older then five. She stared wide eyed at the older girl and looked on the brink of tears.

"Why on earth are you out in the forest at this time of night?" she asked sharply. The little girl cringed and backed away. Kagome sighed. No way she was going to let a baby wonder around by herself, not after this. "No, no, come here girl, don't you realize the danger your in?" The little girl really did start crying this time. She sighed.

"Do you know what you just did?" she asked. The little girl shook her head no. "Figures. Your a Rooter, girl, and from the looks of it a Psyche. Are your parents Rooters as well?" The little girl started crying even more. Realization dawned. "Your an orphan?" she asked. The little girl nodded. She sighed. This made things just a bit more complicated. "Lovely," she said under her breath. "What's your name?" The girl just stared at her. "So you don't talk either."

"Well, your just going to have to stick with me then, because I will not be letting a little kid be by herself in a forest at night infested with naphes."

She struggled to stand but after awhile she managed. She looked behind her. "Come on you, I meant what I said." She only started walking once the little girl attached her hand to her haori. Kagome stumbled her way to the waterfall, weary of the forests inhabitants, and praying that she had had all the excitement she needed for tonight. There was no way in hell she'd be able to defend anyone, let alone herself, with her injury.

Climbing back down the tunnel proved to be a bit difficult with only one good arm but she managed and staggared into her armorie, just as Miyu entered.

"Milord!" she gasped as she saw her torn shoulder. She rushed towards her, not seeing the little girl that clung to her from behind. "Good kamis, what happened?" she raved. She cut the shirt open with her claws and examined my wound. She gave a sigh of relief. "It is just a flesh wound, albeit a deep one. I shall have to salt it down and sew it up though." she said with a grim smile. "Please, make your way to your hot spring and I shall gather everything I-" she stopped mid-sentence as she finally noticed the other occupant in the room.

"Milord?" she asked hesitantly, as she looked up at me.

"She is my new ward. Prepare the chambers next to mine and have her enrolled at the Academy, she is a Rooter." I said offhandedly. Miyu still loooked dobtful but did as her lord bid her. The lord took the girl by the arm and steered her to the spring. Undressing the rest of the way she waited to be attended to. She clicked her tongue in annoyance when she saw that the girl was just standing there. "You will undress and enter the spring. You are filthy and will bathe if you want to eat and get into your bed." she said to her. The girl looked up in surprise that she would actually be able to enter the spring, let alone eat and have a bed. The lord shook her head at the girls ignorance.

Just then, Miyu came in and kneeled next to her. "This will hurt my lord but it will numb it for when I have to needle you." Kagome just sighed and gave her the command to begin. She held in a grunt as the burning began. It lasted for a good few minutes before it turned into a dull throbbing. She nodded to show that she could begin the second phase. "Please, try not to move." Streching out her arm she winced slightly at the first contact with the needle. It didn't hurt but it wasn't exactly plesant either. Once Miyu was done she gingerly applied a salve to it and wrapped it in bandages. The lord sighed that finally she could relax. She looked over to her ward and saw her just sitting there without a clue.

"Go help the child Miyu." she commanded.

"The nobles were looking for you earlier evening." she said as she began to scrub the little girls head.

"And they wanted?"

"They said becase they know you have not had much contact with the opposite sex they will make it easy on you."

"How so?" she said, knowing she wouldn't like what she heard.

"They have gathered all eligible bachelors from the entire country, and the islands to the east and south and will bring them here."

The lord let out a groan. "And when should I expect them?" she said into her hands.

"They should start arriving next week." she said sadly, knowing her lord was not going to enjoy any second of this. She hard a muffled moan and smiled. She truly felt for her. "The dressmaker will be arriving tomorrow afternoon to make your new kimonos.

"Lovely, just lovely." came her lords response.


	3. Chapter 3

For Now there are only five types in the fighting types are on the left-hand side. What they will be referred to in the story are on the right.

**Fighting Class**

Samuri = Blade

Ninja = rajin

Assains = Quieters

Pirates = Rovers

Air Pilots = Zephers

**Rooters**(Basically witches) Six types of Rooters. The types are on the left-hand side. What they will be referred to in the story are on the right.

Spirtual = Psyche

Earth = terra

Fire = ember

Air = gale

Water = tear

Gravity = cosmos

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3**

"Hey! What's this all about? I ain't do nothin', you can't prove it!"

"Shut up would ya?"

"I will not! I don't care what them people told ya, it wasn't me, I swear it!"

A figure was promptly deposited on the floor in front of the lord's feet. Kagome looked down disdainfully as it picked itself off the floor and went into a kneeling position. It was revealed to be a young woman, and she looked around wide eyed, most likely never being in a room as lavish as this. She waited to be acknowledged, and when she was a loud gasp echoed through the room. A crooked smile graced the girls lips as she got over her shock.

"Well, fancy meeting you my lord" she said as she mock bowed. "To what pleasure am I allowed to bask in your presence?", her eyes twinkling madly. The lord looked down her nose at the girl and sniffed, making her displeasure known. "Let's cut the formalities shall we? You have something I want." said Kagome, always one to get down to business. "Oh? And what do I, a lowly demon-slayer, possess that her lord does not?"

Kagome could tell that the girl was enjoying herself immensely. She rolled her eyes and answered the girls question. "An elite network of spies and a strong connection to the black market." she said simply and delighted in the shock that made itself known on her face. Her mouth was agape and she said nothing for quite sometime. "How in the hell do you know that?" she snapped, anger swirling in her eyes at her secret being revealed. The lord only smirked. "Don't worry about that. All you need to worry about is the deal I'm about to make with you and pleasing your future client."

"You don't need me, you already have spies" she said slowly.

"Yes, well, their not as effective as I need them to be, of course you already know that, Yuka."

Another gasp. "That was you in the bathhouse?"

"Yes, and I must say you did me a favor by pointing out that particular flaw. Now, since they aren't up to par, I'm to assume your agents are?" said the lord, an eyebrow raised in question. Yuka slowly got up from her position on the floor and seated herself on the chair next to her.

"For the right amount of money they are."

"Well then, here's my deal: Complete fealty to me for a lifetime and let us say you will never have any financial problems again." She perked up at this and one could see her weighing the pros and cons in her head.

"Would this apply to all of my agents? I mean you have me on board, but there going to need persuasion too." she said thoughtfully.

"Of course I will pay them as well. I am in need of your full services, not just your spies." She looked at the lord oddly then and then it dawned on her what she meant.

"What do you mean my full services?" she said suspiciously.

"Well, your Rajins, and Zephers, and Blades, and Rovers, and Quieters, and some Rooters would be nice."

"Why do you want an army? The east already has a vast one, not to mention your allies who are at your beck and call"

"Yes, while that may be you are aware of the little conundrum that I'm currently faced with?" Yuka nodded her head. "I've turned it over in my head and came up with a conclusion. Someone, most likely in a position of power, knows this as well and is behind this. I don't know why of course, but obviously its not good for me. And then there's that nasty legislation the council came up with to marry me off to some lord and they have final say on who it is. Now, you most understand that rulers, to a certain degree, are slightly paranoid, me especially. Being a sixteen year old woman on the thrown of the second most power land and unmarried is a conspirator's dream."

"Naturally." Yuka said as she nodded.

"With this I feel that whomever this person is does not have my best interests in mind and it is a very possibility that they will turn against me. I rather like being on the thrown and don't intend to let someone take me off of it without me fighting. So I feel it will benefit me extremely if I have a personal army if such an event should ever occur. Have you any qualms?"

"None whatsoever."

"Good. Take my proposal to your people and if they as well agree we will start negotiating payments."

"I look forward to doing business with you my lord."

"As do I."

"Milord, they are ready for you."

"I shall be there momentarily." the lord sighed.

Today was what she referred to as the wretched one. The day that all of her suitors would all congregate at the Eastern compound. For kami knew how long. If she was weak hearted Kagome might have started crying. Miyu was helping her to put on her numerous layers of kimono. She was a stunning vision in olive, lime green, sea foam green, forest green, and white. 'I may be beautiful but I just gained twenty pounds', she thought sourly. Thankfully, the weight seemed to counteract the pain in her shoulder. After she was dressed she beckoned to sit down and her hair was pulled into an updo of elaborate loops and twists with silver and jade pins holding it all together. Kohl outlined her eyes, and rouge tinted her lips.

Her escort, the general Isamu knocked on her door and walked in and bowed low to her.

"Stunning, my lord. They will be falling over themselves to gain your attention."

The only thing that Kagome was worried about was keeping her head from tilting to the side under all the weight.

She walked up to Isamu and took his arm and took the long walk to the atrium, which seemed to short to her. The guards on either side of the door bowed to her and she inclined her head. Sighing, she closed her eyes and steeled her nerves. Gods, she really didn't want to be doing this. She'd rather hear her mothers screeching nonstop then to deal with the opposites sex, what with their arrogance and there supposed superiority. She could hear Akira giving the welcoming speech and he was nearing her introduction. Soon it was time and dread filled her but she quickly squashed it. She gave a loud sigh. Isamu have her hand a squeeze and a sympathetic smile which she returned with a weak one. Straighting her shoulders and placing the mask back on her face she directed her gaze forward as the guards pushed the heavy doors open. The sight before her made her want to recoil in disgust but made herself press on. They were everywhere. She had never seen the room so full before. There were fat ones, skinny ones, tall ones, short ones, bald ones, hairy ones, young ones, and to her utter revultion, old ones. A mental image of her procreating with an old man suddenly appeared and she swallowed the bile that rose in the back of her throat.

And worst of all they were all leering at her. How was she going to make it through this all?

The two made there way to the alter and Akira stepped aside and Kagome made her way podium and scrambled to find something to say. Deciding to just wing it, she opened her mouth.

"Good Afternoon. The Lord of the East welcomes you all to her home. I look forward to entertaining you all for the duration of the summer and I hope you found my compound to be comfortable. It will be an honor to get to know you all and I will be delighted to take one of you fine men as my husband." she bowed low to the crowd of applauding men. She kept her strained smile in place as she sat down at the high table to start her meal. Her cheeks were killing her. She could barely keep herself up right. A headache was making itself known. The slippers on her feet were pinching. She was sweating from all the layers she had on. And she could feel the stares burning into her flesh. And she was required to be here until midnight. And then her headache turned into a migraine. Lovely.

Throughout the feast some of the men took it upon themselves to come up and introduced themselves. Most of them had the air about them that said she'd be a fool not to choose them. One even had an erection and tried to use it to his advantage. Eww. She must have done something horrible in a past life to have to be tortured like this.

By half past ten she had been swept out of the room by some minor lord whose name she forgot. He kept droning on and on about how many kids he wanted her to have and where she was going to stay and how she was to cook and clean for him and all her other wifely duties he expected to perform for him.

"You do realize that I pick whom I'm married to right?" she said coldly to him.

He looked at her like she was mad. "Yes, and your point is? Kami, they said you were bright but I'm not so sure. When we marry don't talk." he said as continued on, not noticing the twitching left eye of Kagome. Maybe they wouldn't care if she killed him. After all, he was just a minor lord. And he just insulted his superior. That was grounds for execution. And he said he had six brothers. No, he wouldn't be missed. Not at all. As she was thinking of ways to commit the murder the man was distracted by someone. Realizing that this was probably going to be her only chance at escaping she took off like a bat out of hell. Throwing herself into one of the many side rooms she slammed the door shut and breathed a sigh of relief. Finally, a moment of peace. Luckily, the room had a small brook running through it and she immediately went to scrub her face clean of the make-up. After she was finished, she slipped off her painful slippers and shed all those layers until she only had one layer left. It was white and she quickly tied it closed with the navy obi. She felt extremely better now that she didn't have to pretend to be interested in what people were saying to her. After looking both ways she stealthily ran bare-footed down the hall to the enclosed waterfall where she knew no one would be.

Making her way to the pool of collected water at the base she dipped her feet in, inhaling sharply at the ice cold water. Quickly getting used to it she closed her eyes and began to hum a soft hymn as she let the calming effects of the water wash over her.

"You almost look attractive like that." came a deep baritone voice. Instantly the spell was broken as she whipped around. The intruder was the most beautiful man she had ever seen. Straight silver hair that stopped at his waist. Skin as pale as the snow. A purple crescent moon adorned his forehead as well as two magenta stripes on each cheek and one stripe on each wrist. Red lined his eyelids. His ears pointed at the top like the elves. His eyes were a pale golden. He was wearing a white haori that had red honeycombs decorating the back and sleeves. Black body armor was wrapped around his form, extending from his chest to his hips. His obi was yellow, the ends dyed purple in a pattern of waves. His hakama were white as well and they were tucked into black boots. A white boa rested on his right shoulder and a row of spikes on his left. Two swords rested at his side. He was a vision and probably the first man that Kagome had ever seen that made her pause. Even if he had a blank look on his face he was still sexy.

But then everything was ruined when she processed the words he had said to her.

The look of longing left her face to be replaced with a glare and her body stiffened. "Excuse me?" she said, her temper sowing itself. Sure, she knew she wasn't the prettiest onna out there but she knew for a fact that she was very so much attractive and could get any man she wanted, with or without being royalty. "And exactly who are you to say that to the lord of the East?" as she drew herself to full height. He didn't seem to be effected, and if anything looked down at her as if she was below him. Which made her even angrier. "You were asked a question and you are expected to answer!" she nearly shouted.

He looked her up and down and sniffed. "This Sesshoumaru does not take orders from inferior beings." he said with so much superiority lacing his voice that she wanted to slap him. So he was a demon? So what, she could care less what species he belonged to. She would not tolerate disrespect, and in her home at that!

"You are in my domain, you insult me, and then you have the nerve to call me inferior! Just what the hell are you here for if you think so lowly of mortals?"

"The same reason every male is here. Or have you not realized the fact that I am of the opposite sex of you?" He looked down at her. "How exactly did you become the ruler of the Eastern Lands?" he drawled out. She couldn't believe it. This was the second time tonight she had been called dim-witted! And by men who were suppose to be impressing her!

"Why the hell are you here as one of my suitors? You call me ugly, that I'm inferior, and now not fit to be a ruler. What is the point?"

"I find myself wondering the same question." he said dryly as he turned and walked away. Kagome could only stare at him with her mouth hanging open. She promptly closed it. Well, he surely wouldn't be her husband.

Three weeks had past since the welcoming feast and the lord seemed to always have a constant headache. They came in groups five times a day to see her. And even when she wasn't entertaining them they were still everywhere. Walking around. Lying around on the furniture. In the barracks and dojos. In the council hall and gardens and courtyards. She was on guy overload and she still had the rest of the summer to look forward to. Her only sanctuary was her chambers and the only people allowed in were Miyu and her silent ward, the only two she could stand to see. Probably because they were the only ones who didn't have any expectations of her. Honestly, who was she to fight a war and find a husband at the same time?

She was lounging in her bed as she ate grapes. She heard Miyu come in and looked up.

"Milord, the council has asked you to make an appearance at the Academy on the morrow." she said respectively.

"Oh?", I said," Their allowing me to do something other than find a husband?" She said, actually surprised by the decree.

"Apparently" she said with a smile.

"Very well. At least it will be something productive to do." she said as she stretched. Just then, her door opened and the grim appearance of Isamu came in.

"General" Kagome said as she inclined her head.

"Excuse my interruption milord, but there has been a turn in the war."

"Oh?"

"The elves have allied themselves with the enemy." The lord looked up sharply at this. She hadn't expected that. How could anyone have expected that? Why would they ally themselves? She made a mental note to call on Yuka so that she could find out. "Worst yet, the West is hesitant to continue to fight what with-"

"Them both being magical creatures, therefore do not want to kill one of their own." General Isamu nodded gravely. Kagome side and turned the new information in her head. She would have to proceed carefully. She did not want to battle the elves but if she had to...

"Send word to the Inu no Taisho that I wish to seek council with him over this turn of events as soon as possible."

"Yes milord" he said with a bow as he off to do her bidding. She sent Miyu out as rubbed the pendant that was around her neck, alerting Yuka that she wanted so speak to her. She only waited for a short while before she came in through the open window.

"I'm going to assume that you already know what has happened." Kagome said softly.

Yuka nodded. "I already have my people on it. I've heard some stuff from the caravans that passed through elf territory. Their allying because they both want the land. Though that doesn't sound right. They have all the woodland in the center of the island. Not only that, but they elves aren't warlike people, and if they do, its because they were attacked first." Yuka looked at her for a moment. "You haven't attacked them right?"

"I have not called for an attack but I would not be surprised if someone else did without my knowledge. Which brings me to my next question: Have you found out anything about this war?"

"Yes, and its very interesting. Your not even fighting mainland soldiers."

"Then who are we fighting?"

"I don't know, but I'm working on it. I've had my people comb through every region of China and Eastern Europe and they haven't found anything whatsoever."

"Interesting."

"So, hows the search for a husband?" she said with a smirk. Kagome rolled her eyes. "I'm switching to being a lesbian." she said sourly. Yuka laughed heartily. "It can't be that bad. Hey, who's the kid?" she said, noticing her ward. "My ward."

"You trust her to her everything were saying?"

"She's mute."

"Oh." Yuka said as she shrugged. "Well, I have the generals of each division picked out for you. You can meet them anytime you want."

"Sometime next week" she said as she walked out of the door.

"Students. bow low for your lord has graced you with her presence." said the instructor said reverently. The classroom full of students quickly got out of there seats and their noses practically scraped the floor. She bowed her head to each of them.

"Good afternoon class. I am her to teach you a lesson on the creatures that inhabit our island which most of you will encounter, depending on what branch you choose to pursue in your Rooter careers." she said softly. She took a seat on the floor in front of the class.

"I will start on the creatures that inhabit the Eastern Lands. You are allowed to ask questions if you are confused or if you wish for me to elaborate on a certain subject." She paused and looked around the room, making sure they all understood what she said.

"An Aswang is a type of a ghoul. They live near mountains, and appear to be a townsperson by day and prefer an occupation related to meat, such as butchery. They have an ageless appearance and have a quiet, shy and elusive manner. The eyes are bloodshot and they can change into a pig, dog or crow. When in their true form they walk with feet facing backwards. Main source of nutrition is the unborn child in the womb."

She heard a collective gasp at the horror of the creature's diet. It was all too understandable, when she was learning of all of this she became deathly afraid.

"My lord, why would they feed on an unborn babe?" came a shaky question.

"It is unknown as to why, however the whole species has an affinity for babes and young children. Other than there eating habits, there rather peaceful things, preferring no violence. This why we do not kill them unless they are caught in the act of feeding." she looked around and seeing no one else had a comment to add she went on with the lesson.

"Manananggal is a different type of aswang that can fly after separating itself from the lower half of its body. The species is primarily female. Its diet is the same as the rest. It leaves its lower torso while hunting, which is primarily at night. Sunlight is deadly when in its true form. Should her two halves still be separate with the coming of dawn, it will be destroyed."

"The Naphe has a wide mouth with large fangs. It comes out at night to suck the blood of victims from their shadows. It walks backward with its head lowered between its hind legs and emits a nauseating smell that paralyzes its victims. It is also looking for children that it will kill for the heart, which is made into an amulet. The aswang keep it as a pet because they bring wealth and luck to its owners. They are extremely dangerous and only ones who have been extensively can even attempt to handle it."

"Kapre is a tree demon, but has human characteristics. It's a tall, brown, hairy male with a beard. Kapres are normally described as smoking a big tobacco pipe, whose strong smell would attract human dwell in large trees. The Kapre is said to wear a belt which gives the kapre the ability to be invisible to regular mortals. They are tricksters."

Sitting in front of his desk the Inu no Taisho waited for his some to enter. He had seen his son's competition and had no worries that he would not be the victor. This meeting had to be quick however, as there were pressing matter to attend to, specifically the elves allying with the Mongols. He wished to help the young Eastern Lord, truly he did, but he refused to combat against his own kind.

Scenting his eldest approach, he straightened up so that he could have his undivided attention. His son strutted in and gracefully sat before him.

"You wished to see me father." he stated.

"Yes, I did. Tell me Sesshomaru, what do you think of the Eastern ruler?" he said eagerly.

"Mediocre at best."

A frown instantly replaced his smile. He knew that his son didn't exactly get along with the mortals, but the girl was stunning, and a completely competent ruler. He sighed. This was going to be harder than he originally thought.

"My son, I was hoping to tie her to the West. She would be an asset to us and the power she possesses... I would be a fool not to." His son seemed to understand where he was going with this and even though his face appeared to be emotionless the spike of his youkai was telling.

"Make the half-breed do it. He has taken a liking to the humans, he would be more than happy to oblige you" he said calmly

"How do I put this... Your brother is not, I feel, is not the advisable choice simply for the fact of his brash behavior. And he would essentially become the ruler of the Eastern Lands....Now don't get me wrong, I love him dearly however-"

"He would drive the lands into despair. I am quite aware of his idiocity. If this onna is a good a ruler as you say she is then she should be able to effectively counteract the half-breeds decisions."

"I am not asking you Sesshomaru. I am telling you. As heir, you are required to mate by a certain age, and you are quickly approaching 200. And as you have a general...dislike for the opposite sex I feel that the only way to accomplish a mating would be through a political match. This is the match and I'd be a fool to pass up the are expected to come out of the summer as her mate. Use any methods you see fit in order to gain her favor."


	4. Chapter 4

It was unusually cold that night, the winds whistling, the trees swaying swaying silently. Not a creature was stirring, and only the soft thud of footsteps could be heard throughout the forest. As the figure passed the trees and shrubs seemed to move away from it, not because they feared, but because they were not worthy to touch a being such as this. The figure pushed on, his steps strong and sure, a clear destination in mind. A few moments later, he broke the from the tree line to find himself in a small clearing. Looking around he saw that there was only one other in the clearing and that their back was facing away from him. They had on a full black robe in with the hood drawn. They were shaking slightly, and seemed to be anxious. Tiring of not being acknowledged he spoke.

"Suchiro" snapped the ethereal voice loudly.

The man now identified as Suchiro let out a sharp cry and almost toppled over himself in his haste to turn around. Regaining his balance he looked up only to let out another yelp as he saw who called his name and fell to the ground. "Great Lord," he said reverently, "forgive me for my ignorance of your presence." he said, a hint of fear tinting his voice.

"It matters not" the great one said simply."What have you for me?"

Slowly rising, but never standing, Suchiro fixed his eyes on his masters chin as he began to recite everything that he had found out. "It is as we feared, my lord." he said sorrowfully. The great one sighed. He had hoped it would not get to this point. Nevertheless, he would deal with it accordingly. "And whom have they chosen?"

A sneer found purchase on the servants face. "They are doing so in such a horrid manner. They have brought all of the eligible men to the palace and she is to choose by the end of the summer or they shall choose for her." he said with disgust in his voice. The lord had a sneer of his own. He already thought humans disgusting and a waste of the kami's creation, and this just reinforced his thoughts. This was just barbaric. Did no one of the race have honor?

"I unfortunately have more bad news."

"What is it?"

"Someone from my kind has announced that we have joined with the mainlanders." he grimaced.

"Impossible!" the lord shouted,"They were given strict orders! Who defied me?" he raged.

"I am unaware as of yet, but rest assured that I will find out and they will be dealt with severely."

Suchiro smiled next. "However, something good has happened as well."

"Oh?"

"Yes. She has found out that the war is not with the Mongols. She thinks that one on the Council is responsible and that they are trying to overthrow her." he said grinning. The lord laughed heartily. He had thought that he would have to spends months planning on how he was going to corrupt her mind about the council, and know she had done it all by herself! "Well, that makes our mission that much easier."

The servant nodded. "It does."

"Make sure Miyu receives a raise in pay. She has been so loyal to me all these years, and having gained the girls unconditional trust has helped our cause immensely."

"I shall make sure she gets it."

As the lord walked back to his home a malicious smile formed on his face. Yes, he would get her soon.

~~~~~~~~~~M~~~~~~~~~~~~

A resounding slap could be heard throughout the chamber, followed by a soft groan, and a thump as a body collided with the floor. The lord looked down with a blank look on her face. Yuka snickered quite loudly. The other six occupants of the room had varying expressions. They ranged from indifference to amusement. They were all seated in the lords private sitting room drinking tea and introducing themselves to one another. Everything was going smoothly until the one on the floor stated his name and decided that he wanted to become personal with Kagome.

Yuka crouched down beside him and felt for his pulse. She gave an impatient sigh. "Oh damn. He's still alive," she said remorsefully. "Forgive the pervert, my lord. Miroku just can't seem to control himself around women." she said with a smirk on her face.

"Yes well, he should learn, and do so very soon. The next time he will find himself dead." she said disdainfully in her dry voice.

"Oh, but I could not pass this opportunity up." Miroku said happily, his eyes unfocused. "To be able to caress the lovely flesh of the nobility! It is a once in a lifetime chance! I simply had too."

She leveled him a stare. "Let us continue shall we?" she said lightly.

"Of course. Now here we have Kira. This lovely thing right her will be heading your water force. Best Rover you can have this one." Kagome looked her over. She had fiery red hair that was cropped around her chin and big green eyes. She looked to be Kagome's height but a bit older. She was wearing a red and white striped type of shirt and tan hakamas that fit low on her hips and stopped just below her knees. She was sitting horizontally on the chair with her legs resting over the arm and looked indifferent to what was going on around her and who she was in the presence of. "She doesn't talk much though. However she's very good at listening and very resourceful and has many connections."

Kagome was still a bit skeptical. How many fleets does she command?" she asked.

"3,000" The lord raised her brows at this. She hadn't expected that number. She nodded in approval. Yuka did say she was the best of the best.

"And next we have Ginchiro, your Blade General."

He was a big fellow, made purely of muscle. He reached almost seven feet when he stood. His long black hair was pulled into a high ponytail. He was wearing an all white outfit that consisted of white with black accents. The neckline plunged so that his sculpted chest and stomach could clearly be appreciated. He wore a red headband and wristbands. At his side was a lethal blade. Ginchiro got up and knelt in front of Kagome's chair. "My lord, it is such a pleasure to serve you. When Yuka here approached me about becoming one of your generals I jumped at the chance." he said as he kissed the back of her hand.

Kagome looked at Yuka. "You brought me another one who will violate my person?" She heard a gasp.

"Never! I enjoy the feel of a woman just as much as Miroku, but I would never touch a woman unless she wanted me to." he looked up at the lord scandalized. Kagome stared at him hard.

"Well, most of the time anyway" he said sheepishly. as he stood back up. "But anyway, I'm good at what I do and will fight fiercely for your cause."

"He also has a 50 million yen bounty over his head." came Yuka's voice. The lord looked up at him questioningly. He gave a little chuckle as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah, well, about that... I um kinda have a few enemies."

Yuka gave a snort. "Try ten countries and the entire Kapre race." she again supplied. Ginchiro looked over and gave her a small smile. "Well, look at it this way. I'm very good at what I do to have so many powerful enemies and I am still alive after all these years."

"Being a hanyou has probably helped you to defy those odds stacked against you." He gave a full smile know, and Kagome could now see all of his fangs. No wonder he was so big. "Yeah, that helps too." he agreed.

"And now we have Bankotsu The best Quieter in Japan, and I'd even go so far as to say in the entire world."

He was taller than her, but not by the margin that Ginchiro was. His black hair was pulled into a long plait down his back. His eyes were red and his mouth was hidden from view by the black cloth tied around the lower part of his face. He had on a black body suit that had shoulder, chest, and arm armor. Chains criss crossed all over his body. On his back there were two scythes. She had a hard time trying to figure out if he was human, demon, or hanyou.

"He has completed every job given to him, and he leads an elite force of six apprentices. They are all the Quieters you will ever need." She said confidently. The lord nodded in her approval. She really did like deadly people. They must be good if Yuka only got her seven in total.

Next stood a man who had blue hair, blue eyes, and pale white skin. He had on a whitish blue cloak and close fitting dark blue pants. He held a staff and the top part was in the shape of a moon. A blue circle rested in his forehead, signaling he was a full fledged Cosmos Rooter.

"This is Nagi, I've been working with him for five years. He's a skilled Rooter and he is the headmaster of the rouge Rooter Academy." He bowed gracefully to her. "A pleasure to be working for you, your majesty." he said in a slightly high pitched voice.

"And here we have little Shippou with his student Junko."

Kagome looked on in shock. Shippou was but a little kid, most likely around the age of Rin in human years. She had thought that the girl whose lap he was sitting in would be her general. He was a fox demon, who would most likely come up to Kagome's calf muscle. He had an unruly mop of orange hair atop his head that was pulled into a ponytail. He had on a blue shirt with a white leaves pattern and a orange vest with blue hakama that had to be tied in the front because they were so big. A big bushy tail protruded from his backside. He was just so sickeningly cute, and Kagome could not believe that he was her general.

She looked over at Junko, and thought that she fit the description. She had long brown hair that fell down her back. Her complexion was olive. The top portion of her hair was up and separated into two ponytails that were molded into loops and tucked into the base of her head. She had a white eye patch over her left eye and her bang obscured it slightly. The strings holding it together wrapped diagonally across her face and disappeared on the right side of her face. Her right eye was a dark pink. A black chocker was around her neck. She had on a dark green form fitting halter dress that stopped mid thigh. Around her right thigh she had a thick black strap that held two kunai. She was steadily petting Shippou's head and humming softly to herself.

She guessed that Yuka could feel her shock. "I know he looks young but really he like 300. Fox demons grow slower than any other race."

"How old are you in human years?" the lord asked.

"He's five!" said Junko as she giggled. She hugged him to her chest. "Which is why I cuddle him so much. He's just so adorable!" she exclaimed. Shippou however didn't seem to enjoy it much though.

"Let go of me Junko!" he said in a childlike voice. "How many times do I have to tell you that you don't cuddle your sensai?" he shouted.

"But I just can't help it." she answered

"Well you better or you're gonna start running 50 miles like last time!" Junko pouted at this and reluctantly let go of him.

Yuka cleared her throat and brought everyone's attention to her. "These are the best people in the field your gonna get my lord. I've already explained to them everything you want them to do and why they are in your services. They have pledged fealty to you eternally. We are all at you beck and call and will protect you fiercely."

"Good." Kagome said. "Now I have something that I want you all to do."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~M~~~~~~~~~~~~

Walking quaintly down the halls Kagome found it odd that no one was harassing her like normal. Like always she had sent her ward out into the hall to make sure no one was there. After, she would look both ways before silently padding to her destination. But by now someone had caught her and was trying to gain her attention. She'd been out of her room for a good ten minutes now. Something wasn't right here. However she wasn't going to complain, this was a rarity and she would enjoy this to the fullest.

Making her way to the library, she walked down the isles, trailing her fingers down the binds of the ancient and dusty tombs before settling on the one she came for: the fairy tales.

While it was childish, she really could be reading about something such as her family history, old wars and such, it was her one weakness. How could she not be enthralled with the tales of the lands creation, Amaterasu, and the Dragon Jewel? How could she not think about the Eighty One Brothers, The Tale of the Bamboo Cutter, or the Peach Boy?

As she opened up the book and skipped to her favorite one she read on silently, even though each word was memorized. Maybe it was because when she was a small child, in her prime for being coddled and spoiled and read these same fairy tales, she was too busy learning war tactics and reading maps. If she had asked her instructor to even say a word of this her hide would have been chapped because she was thinking about useless nonsense and not something that would benefit her or her country.

So she took comfort in the fact that now that she was in control of her life, well mostly in control, she could do as she very well pleased. And if she wanted to relive her childhood then so be it. She sometimes needed to do this anyway, not because she didn't experience it when she should have, but because she needed the reminder that she was just that, a child put into the position of an adult.

Hours passed but she was either unaware or didn't care, she just read and reread the entire book to her heart's content. Hearing the door creak open she mentally sighed as she now had to act the adult and not her age. Closing the book and slipping it under the table lest she was caught and made a mockery of she turned to face the intruder.

It was the demon from a few weeks ago, the one who had insulted her constantly. She furrowed her brows and crossed her arms ready for round to to start. What she hadn't expected was for him to sit down and say what he said to her.

"I wish to make you aware that you will choose me as your suitor at the conclusion of the summer." he said quite blandly. As he got up to leave Kagome finally processed what he said to her and was ready to bite his head off.

"And what makes you so sure that I'm going to do what you tell me to?" she snapped angrily.

He looked at her as if she were a simpleton. "And who, pray tell, else shall you choose? My competition is mediocre at best and none have the intelligence to rule lands, they barely have proper etiquette in conversation or food consumption." he sneered. "Whichever way you choose to look at it, anyone else you should choose would only succeed in driving these lands into despair."

Kagome looked on smugly. "Truly?" she said, "Then you have not been scouting your competition as thoroughly as you thought as I can name one who would in fact be a perfect choice."

"And who would that be?" he asked, still looking unconvinced.

"Kouga." she said simply. She didn't need to elaborate, she knew very well they they were familiar with each other. The look on his face told her that she was correct.

"The flea ridden, possessive barbaric that has no use for soap and water? Who walks about half naked with his unmentionables hanging out? You think that he is a suitable choice?" he scoffed. "And they said you had intelligence."

She decided to ignore the last statement. "Say what you will, but he is an effective leader." she looked him squarely in the eye, "As well as I have not heard one insult leave his mouth towards me." she said as she walked out.

She was quite aware that the demon was her best choice, even above Kouga. That didn't mean she was going to give him the satisfaction of winning. She refused to spend the rest of her life miserable. However something unnerving kept nagging at her, though she was loathe to admit it. She didn't detect a lie from him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~M~~~~~~~~~~~~

By an odd turn of events Kagome found herself standing in front of a raised platform with Rin's hand in hers, and watching a woman do an elaborate dance with two large fans.

The last thing she remembered was talking to a vendor about a canvas piece she had seen when Rin started to tug on her hand. Finding that the little girl was quite strong to be her age she was being half dragged to an area crowded with people. The woman, who was quite tall, she observed, was very beautiful and most certainly not human. Her soft brown hair was pulled into a loose side bun. Her large eyes were colored crimson and they matched her thin lips. Her expression was that of mischievous innocence as twisted turned, occasionally jumping gracefully.

Everyone stood enchanted. watching her as her back arched to and fro with the erratic beat of the drum. Faster and faster the she went until it reached its frenzied cresendo and ended just as quick as it began. Slowly the audience fell out of the trance and the applause was thunderous. She bowed elegantly, she wasn't even out of breath.

As she surveyed the crowed she stopped on Kagome, her gaze piercing though her very soul. Two things occurred in that moment. Kagome instinctively knew who she was and she trusted this unknown woman with her very life and she had no idea as to why.

The woman gave her a serene smile before bowing once more then gliding behind the curtain of the stage.

Kagome was determined to find out who she was.

~~~~~~~~~~~M~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"She's gotten beautiful hasn't she?" said the elf witch as she sat down on the chair and closed her eyes in rest. Truly she enjoyed entertaining the mortals. The energy that rolled off of them was better than any spirit. Fanning herself lightly She opened one rouge eye.

"I'm not surprised that the dog demons want her. Did you feel the power radiating off her? My kami, I didn't expect that." she exclaimed as she turned to her silent companion. She expected to be met with silence as the little girl barely said more than one word in an entire month. She gave an over-dramatized sigh. "The poor little onna, she doesn't even know how strong she is, such a shame really, the potential she has." she drifted off. A smile suddenly appeared.

"Oh well. She'll know soon enough." She got up from her seat and jumped onto the bed that was in the corner. A tinkling laugh sounded. "Thats why were here after all."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~M~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Beauty for beauty" as a rose was presented to her.

He would always say that when he came for her, that same line filled with so much sincerity that Kagome couldn't help but to believe him. And she would always smile softly, extending her hand and muttering a quiet thank you with her head down to hide the slight blush that covered her cheeks. And then he would chuckle as he could tell her embarrassment and it would make her blush even more. The same routine every week. She never tired of it and always looked forward to their meetings.

Kouga was the only one of her suitors who she enjoyed spending time with. He wasn't like the others. He didn't stutter when he asked questions. Never had he made any demands of her. He just kindly introduced himself and let her take the lead. He was so charming, they conversed on every topic they could think of, never was there a lull. He could have her laughing one second with his goofy personality and the next blushing bright red with one pirecing glance. He was perfect in every single way, or at least she thought so.

Currently he took her arm in his and they walked to a secluded garden where a blanket was set on the dewy morning grass. He sprawled out along its length, face upturned to the sky, eyes closed and let out a loud sigh of contentment. She let out a rare giggle, at his antics and sat down beside him. Another thing she loved about being with him. She was able to act like a sixteen year old girl and not a fifty year old man. She too looked up to the sunny sky and saw that it was a cloudless day and the blue went on endlessly. She let out her own sigh and turned to Kouga when she felt his stare.

"You looked stressed." he observed.

"Yes, well, the opposition is getting stronger." she said as she plucked a wildflower from its roots and began to shred its petals.

"You fear defeat?"

"Never!" she nearly shouted,"I said they grow stronger not invincible. The East will prevail as always." I say smugly and he smiles at my rulers pride. He sits up. "No more talk of the war, only topics that bring smiles to your lovely face."

She grew hot but she was determined not to show it. "The summers almost over." she said loftily.

"So it is" he says, as if its unimportant. Kagome began to weave flowers within his tail. "I don't want it to be." she said while not looking up. "Why not?" he says gently. "Because then I have to choose" she mutters, aware that he can hear her. "What's so bad about that?" he says intently. Kagome just continued to braid as she thought of an answer.

"My freedom will be over, the eastern lands no longer truly mine." she said solemnly. "My husband will take over everything and I will only be required to birth children until I can't any longer and then I shall be replaced by a mistress and be neglected until my dying day. It is not a prospect I am looking forward to." she said bitterly.

He reached up, and gently caressed her face, eyes boring into her soul. "Who says I will treat you as such?"

She gasped, her eyes widening slightly as it sunk in as to what it was he said. "What?" she said breathlessly.

Suddenly, she was up in the air looking down at Kouga's smiling face. "Now, I do believe that I've endured this tail braiding long enough. So long that I think that I shall pay you back...with tickling you till you laugh your insides up?" he says as he puts her down. And just like that his words were forgotten.

"You wouldn't!" she nearly shouted.

"I do believe I would." he said with a twinkle in his eye.

"You dog!" Kagome exclaimed as she slowly started to back up.

He gave a sharp bark and the chase commenced, with a shrieking Kagome and a woofing Kouga. Kagome, unware that they were being watched, continued their game until she was caught, no doubt by the unfair advantage that demons had laughed and pretended to struggle. With her human ears, she couldn't her the low growling but Kouga could, and he turned to face Sesshoumaru with a triumphant grin, pulling her tighter against his body just to spite him.

* * *

Yes, yes, I know. Very long time since I've updated. Blame it on horrid school work, specifically 111th congress statistics.


	5. Chapter 5

A very irate demon walked the forest, destroying anything within his sight. Said demon wanted to gut a certain other demon and strangle a certain human. His face was the picture of calm although his aura was swirling and a small tick was present in his jaw.

Finding a flat rock he sat down gracefully, tucking his legs beneath him. The wench just had to make things hard didn't she? He had clearly stated that she was to pick him at the conclusion of the summer, so why was she playing with the wolf? Truly, did she honestly think he had been fooling around? He wasn't, and she needed to learn that quite soon. Sesshoumaru got what he wanted, regardless of others feelings about the matter. as he sat there, attempting to come up with a way to lead the onna away from the idiot he came to a sudden revelation. One that he surely did not want to do. But he had a funny feeling that there was no way around it.

Rubbing his temples to try and relive the massive headache that was coming on, He let out a frustrated sigh. He was going to have to do something that he really, really did not want to do. But she was going to make him. Just another reason to hate the girl. She was going to make him have to pretend like he actually liked her. He closed his eyes. If he wasn't so in control of his emotions he would be whining right now.

Coming in to this he had wanted to be straight with her. If she expected her husband to be affectionate and caring then she was just out of luck. He had no intentions of leading her on, this was how she was going to be treated when they were married, so why pretend during the courting?

Nevertheless, if that's what he had to do then so be it. He'd be damned if he lost his title of the Lord of the West because of a mere human.

"Their beginning to push us back." her general said.

"Push us back?"she replied,"We're fighting right outside the city, we can't afford to be pushed back." she said calmly.

Kagome was in her sitting room, having one of her weekly meetings with to be caught up with what was happening with the fake war. For the precious weeks the two armies had been equally matched, and their opponents had even succeeded in putting them on defense. It was entirely frustrating for her that the opposition was gaining leverage. She had a whole kingdom to protect, she had no time to lose. She liked being on the throne, and she was not letting anyone take her off.

"I know my lord, but we just have no idea how they have acquired their new wave of power. Now the East is not in any danger of being defeated as of yet but if they keep at the pace they are, well, I not to sure will last for another month." he said warily. He was pacing around the room, a look of frustration upon his face.

"Well, this just wont do. We should end this now." she said thoughtfully. Looking out of her window she could see the first signs of the rain. The monsoons would be here soon and as the Mongols were primarily fighting on the sea, they would have to relocate soon to avoid the destroying of their fleets. She could use this to her advantage.

"Have the Shadow Force, block them off from the sea."

A gasp was sounded. "My lord, no disrespect meant, but do you really think that is necessary? Only total annihilation would be the result." he said with disbelief.

"That's the point." she said sharply. "You tell me if they carry on they will defeat us. Our armies fight on the edge of the city walls, we can't afford to be pushed back. We are in a precarious position, one weak attack from us and they will exploit it and the East will no longer be ours!" she said with deadly calm though the anger could be heard in her voice. "I have innocents to protect, and I'll be damned if I let the mainlanders harm them. Or do you wish for that to happen?"

"No! No, I wish for the East to be safe and at peace milord." he said hastily.

"Well then, you have presented me with the problem, I have given you the solution. Execute the order, they are to sail out tomorrow night and surround them."

"Yes my lord." he said with a bow and walked out.

Just then Rin walked in and quickly jumped on the couch next to her. She placed her hand on her arm, the little girls way of greeting and waited to be spoken to.

"Good afternoon Rin. Are your lessons going well?" She nodded her head once.

"What are you learning?" The little girls hand glowed a soft blue and she touched Kagome's arm again. The lord saw a vision of her wards classroom. The children were all attempting to transform object into various things. Pulling her hand away Kagome looked at her. "Do you know how to?" She nodded once again. The lord bent down and picked up a fallen leaf and presented it to the girl. "Transform this for me."

Rin took it and placed it on the palm of her hand. Putting her other hand on top of the other she closed her eyes and concentrated. A blue light appeared again and as she opened her eyes and pulled her hand away a rose was now where the leaf had once been. Rin held it out for her and she took it with a smile. She gave her a pat on the head.

"Good job. You are progressing well. Come here." As she slid into Kagome's lap she sat back against her chest. With a sigh, the lord placed her head on top of hers and wrapped her arms around her small figure. These were one of the rare moments she would allow herself to act maternally and both of them got comfort out of it. It had been three months since she had taken her in and thought she still didn't talk, Kagome understood her silent words when no one else did.

Rin had slowly been letting her barriers down, or at least with her. She was still wary about being around so many people, and just being taken care of in general, but she was getting used to it. Little by little, she had been revealing her past, and though Kagome never said this aloud she was secretly relived that she had gotten to Rin when she did.

The girls parents had been killed in the attack that night, as well as her infant brother. However, form what her ward had allowed her to see, her parents were no saints. Her mother took out her frustrations at her life and it shortcomings out on her and was abusive. Her father was rarely there as he went to surrounding villages to sell his wares and when he did come home he would molest her. Kagome thought that they deserved to die for there sins, and the only life she mourned was that of her baby brother.

With the coming of each day, she felt as if Rin was her own daughter, and wondered if this was what being a mother felt like. If this was, then it wouldn't be too bad. Not as if she had to wait long, summer was over in two months and she would be most assuredly be pregnant be the middle of August.

Sighing, she began to imagine what it wold be like to have Kouga's children. She had already decided on who she was to pick. Even though this was a forced union, she felt at ease with the wolf demon, and wouldn't mind spending the rest of her life with him. He promised her he would not push her to the side to be forgotten, and she believed him.

But in the back of her mind she felt an inkling of curiosity towards the western heir. Not that she had any feelings for him. No. Just curiosity. He hadn't spoken to her since their meeting in the library, and she was wondering where he was hiding. Not that she cared though. Nope, not one bit. He could die for all she cared. He was much too arrogant and high handed for his own good. He was spoiled, that's what he was. So used to getting what he want that he expected her to fall to the floor in front of him. Well, he did not know Kagome Higurashi to well if he thought she was going to submit to him. She didn't bow to anyone, and she had no intentions of starting now.

But she had to admit to herself that his confidence was...alluring. She had never encountered anyone like him. And while he did think of himself highly, he could back up his words fully. Which made him even more intriguing. Not that she cared though.

When she had had Yuka do a background check on him, just to see if he was dangerous of course, she had found that the palace women were throwing themselves at him constantly. It seemed that he was the most eligible bachelor in all of the islands it seemed. And from what Yuka told her, she had all the ire, jealousy, and anger from almost every female, including those in the East.

Which made her feel special. Not that they had anything to worry about. She had no intentions of picking that pompous bastard.

Everything was going seemingly well over the next couple of days. The Shadow force had done their job and the Mongols got away with only fourteen fleets left. The whole Kingdom had been up and celebrating the victory and laughter and music could be heard from every corner of the castle. The added bonus was that all who were doubtful of her rule had complete faith in her abilities. It felt nice to go to council and not have her every word questioned.

Yuka still hadn't found anything out about who was truly conducting the war but she put that in the back of her mind. Meanwhile, Rin was making great progress in both her studies as well as her social behavior. She began talking, albeit only to her and only simple sentences maybe twice a day, but it was a start. The palace residents were getting used to the silent child and she didn't seem to not like anyone. Except for Kouga. For reasons unknown to her whenever the wolf prince would come around she would tense up and stay close to her side.

Kouga tried to get her to open up to him but she resisted him violently. Currently, Kouga was sitting with the two girls in the dining room again trying to talk to little Rin, but she was once more ignoring him. Sighing, the wolf rose and shot Kagome a defeated smile. "I shall come calling at your chambers at mid day, Kagome." he said, walking towards the exit.

"I shall see you then." said Kagome giving him an apologetic smile. Turning to her ward she gave her a slight frown.

"Rin, tell me, why is it you don't like Kouga. Has he done something to you?" she said with worry. She really liked him, and she would hate if she would have to send him away for doing something to Rin, but the little girl came first. However Rin shook her head and she let out the breath that she had been holding.

"Then what is it that makes you so wary around him?" The little girl looked at her, as if she was afraid to say her answer. Now Kagome was concerned. "Well?"

"He lies." she said in a small voice. Kagome drew her brows together. "He lies?" she repeated. The little girl nodded. "About what?" She once more looked up at her hesitantly. "Everything." she said.

"Impossible." she said shaking her head. "I can tell when someones lying, same as you. I haven't felt anything but truth and sincerity from him. Now I know that you don't like him, for whatever reason, but that's no excuse to lie on 's been nothing but nice to you since he came here and you return his kindness with disrespect." she scolded lightly. "From now on, you are expected to treat him as an honorable guest, as you treat everyone else, do you understand me?"

The little girl looked as though she was to protest but she grudgingly shook her head in understanding.

"Good. Now go along somewhere."

"Goodnight my lady." Kouga said with a bow and a kiss on the cheek. Giving him a soft smile she turned and entered her rooms feeling at peace with herself. She had had a lovely time with Kouga.

They went strolling though the wisteria gardens, just talking, and occasionally he would steal a few kisses. He had made her feel like a love sick onna, something she would cherish until the end of her days.

Sitting upon the bed, she was about to go to sleep for the night when she realized their was not a warm body to her left. Looking outside it was already dark and young Rin should have been here hours slightly alarmed she put on a thick yukata and wandered around her palace looking for the wayward child.

Now frantic, she was starting to panic when she heard childlike laughter. Stopping, she heard it again and walked slowly towards the sound. She was very surprised. Rin had never laughed in her presence. Finding the laughter coming from the library. She cracked it lightly and peeked in. The sight before her shocked her greatly.

There was Sesshoumaru sitting cross-legged on the floor with her ward sitting in his lap. He was whispering in her ear, and whatever it was must have been very humorous as Rin looked to be having the time of her life. Kagome realized a few seconds later that the Western heir was staring at her and she chose that moment to interrupt. Opening the door fully, she saw Rin's head snap to attention.

"Rin, if you were going to be somewhere else then where you were supposed to be then you could at least tell me!" she said sternly.

The little girl hung her head low and quickly got up and went to her side.

"Go to our rooms and try to be there when I get there."

Near tears, the little girl scampered out under the watchful gaze of Kaogme. When she was out of sight she turned to the demon and fixed him with a glare. He stared at her with a blank face.

"That was unnecessary was it not?" he asked.

"Unnecessary?" she repeated in disbelief, "Far from it. A five year old girl wandering around the castle at night when she is supposed to be in her room deserves a scolding!"

"She was not wandering. And do you doubt my skill so much that I would let a child come to harm?" he said blandly with an eyebrow raised.

"That's not the point!" she snapped. "She is a little girl, under my care. I need to know where she is at all times."

He just stared on as if nothing was happening around him. She huffed in frustration.

"I don't even know why she would wish to spend time with an unemotional, egotistic man like yourself when she could be bonding with Kouga."

He smirked at this. "The girl has good tastes."

"Obviously not if she likes spending time with you." she said sneeringly. He stared at her for a few moments, clearly observing her. She felt herself fidget under his gaze but held strong. She prayed that he would not be able to sense the butterflies he was invoking within her. Thankfully, he tore away his heavy gaze and opted to stare at the wall.

"You are wasting your time on the wolf. Believe what your young ward says."

"Unless you forgot, I can tell when someones lying." she said defiantly. He shot one of his heated stares at her again, and it was as if liquid fire replaced her blood. She swallowed nervously and looked down. She didn't know if she could take anymore of those.

"I never said he was lying." he stated.

"I'm not taking into consideration anything you say. You who treat me as a inferior expect me to heed your words? You are his rival, I would think you would say anything to make me change my views of him."

"Say what you wish." was his reply as he began to close the distance between them. With every step she felt heart beat faster and her brain less functioning. As he drew level with her, her breathing was short and every inch of her body was tingling. He wrapped his arms around her lithe form and bent down to her ear. Kagome closed her eyes and fought the moan that threatened to sound form her lips.

"Tell me onna, does your wolf make you feel this way?" his rich, drawling voice had taken on a dark timbre that set her nerves on fire. "No Kagome, I don't need to say anything at all. While your wolf sings sweet nothings in your ear you will be too occupied on how my hands feel on your form." he punctuated his sentence by running his hands up her spine sending electric shocks throughout her body. "I have said this before but I think I shall need to remind you. The wolf is no competition for me. He merely keeps you entertained. I can, and will have you Kagome, mark me." He ended his small speech by kissing and licking the side of her neck, and this time she could not hold back the moans of pleasure.

Yes, Kouga had kissed her, held her, but it only made her feel a little fuzzy inside. Nothing that the wolf prince did compared to how she felt right now. Kouga made her feel like a sixteen year old girl, Sesshoumaru made her feel like a woman. And she would only admit in her mind that she preferred this feeling.

The following day, Sesshoumaru began his mediation with a calm heart. He was sure he left a lasting impression on the young onna. Not that he didn't think that he wouldn't. But it cemented that he would not be forgotten in her mind. Which made his little plan that much easier. He thought he would be able to spend his morning peacefully, but it seemed he was going to have to deal with ignorance first thing. He silently waited for the wolf to turn the corner and begin the rant he was sure would come out of his mouth.

Surely enough, seconds later he made his appearance and stopped directly in front of him. Sesshoumaru could feel the ire but he could care less. Big deal, the wolf didn't like competition. Well, neither did he. In his mind, he was doing them both a favor. By destroying his hope now, the feeling of losing to him wouldn't be so bad.

When the wolf still hadn't said a word since his arrival he took the initiative to start.

"I am well aware that I am appealing to both male and female, but I was not knowledgeable of your interest wolf prince. I am truly flattered." he said in his usual deadpan voice, but on the inside he hoped that Kouga would take the bait. And of course he did. He heard the menacing growl and sense the fist that was attempting to collide with his face. Sesshoumaru easily caught it and crushed it within his hand. He heard the grunt but otherwise he kept it in.

"My, my, aren't you a stupid one. Did you truly think I would let you succeed in harming my person?"

"Listen here. I don't care who you are or your status. Kagome is mine!"

"Oh? I see you have smelled my essence on her? Well, she certainly didn't act like she belonged to you. In fact, it appeared that she favored me over you if I can sense her aura correctly." Once more a fist was thrown again and again it was caught but this time he broke it.

"Foolish once, idiotic twice, dead thrice."

"You don't deserve her."

"I am of the opinion that I am more entitled to her than you." he said, knowing that the wolf would catch his meaning.

"Just stay away from her."

"No, I do not think that I will."


	6. Chapter 6

So... It's been awhile. Had a really bad writer's block. I think this chapter is kinda crappy, but I'm trying. Anyhoo, I was hoping that I could get some serious feedback on the story, and anything you think that I should work on.

* * *

"Mmhn"

The foreign noise echoed around the empty hall. Had there been anyone around they would have thought there was a Raicho present within the castle. But no, it was not the bird, it was the young lord experiencing yet another first sexual encounter.

It was in the middle of the night and she had been walking to the kitchens for a late night snack. She had thought that all were asleep within her home and she only passed the guards at their posts. More than half way there, she felt a rush of wind before something collided with her body. She exhaled loudly and then she hit the side of a tree but before her had made contact it was cushioned. Opening her eyes she saw Sesshoumaru looking down at her inquisitively. Her breath caught in her throat as she stared into the molten gold.

"It's very late onna." he said silkily. "You should not be out of bed. There could be predators about."

"I-I" she rasped, finding herself unable to complete a sentence. He rose a silver brow in question."Kitchens. I was going to the kitchens." she finished meekly.

"Hungry?" he asked. He looked as though he was thinking."Yes, I believe that I am hungry as well." he stated. "I have a sweet tooth. But I think that you will be able to satisfy me." he said with a lewd smirk. Immediately Kagome's breath came out in low pants. A tingling sensation overcame her body and where ever he touched her she felt heat.

He lightly kissed her lips for a moment before moving slowly down making sure to leave a wet trail in his wake. When he reached her neck he bit along her pulse then laved at it with his tongue. He began to move his hands slowly along her form. Picking her up, he wrapped her legs around his waist and supported her with his weight. As he nipped her neck he untied her sleeping yukata and left her bare to his eyes. He growled approvingly at her ample breasts and dove in to capture a taut pink nipple in his mouth. She mewled softly at the new feeling. She clutched her hands in his hair and arched her back attempting to put as much of her breast into her mouth.

"You are very much so pliant this night young onna. What has caused such a reaction from you?" he growled against her warm skin. She gurgled in reply and she felt him chuckle. "You yearn for my touch this badly? Surely you knew you could have called on me and I would have accommodated you." he said as he pulled back and stared at her heatedly. She was saddened by the lost of contact. After what felt like an eternity, he placed her down on the ground and stepped back.

"I believe I have accomplished my goal. The wolf is the farthest person from your mind, as it should be." he said calmly, his stoic mask was replaced quickly and he looked on at her passively. "Good evening to you miko" he said blandly as he turned and walked in the opposite direction, leaving a thoroughly confused, agitated, and lust filled onna behind.

* * *

The encounters continued to happened around the castle much to Kagome's horror. It got to the point where she would always have young Rin around to prevent them, though her young ward found them to be quite amusing. Steadily, Kouga was pushed from the forefront of her mind to the back regardless of what the wolf prince did. Sesshoumaru of course had no problem with this, often taunting him about it, which would result in the many fights the palace guards had to break up.

Two months passed and only small skirmishes had broken out, claiming one of her councilman's life. The east had been ruthless in their revenge taking no prisoners. Since then silence blanketed the lands. Odd things began to happen to the the young ruler that not even her healers could explain the cause. She had been running a high fever for the past two weeks and yet she felt nothing. She and Rin had gotten into a small argument and at the climax a drape had caught fire. Thinking that she was to be killed it took Kagome hours to console the distraught girl. Accidentally while lighting a candle she dropped it and it landed on her foot. Instead of feeling listening pain, it was as though her foot had been enveloped in a soothing warmth.

She was paranoid to say the least but managed to mask her worries from everyone else. She was spending much time with Sesshoumaru and while she found him insufferably irritating most of the time she would admit to herself she enjoyed his company. In the rare moments they weren't fighting she could almost say he was a gentleman, and much to her amazement, _caring_.

Yes, she would spend time with Kouga still, but it just wasn't the same as when she with the Inu prince.

As she made her way to her study, she was surprised to see Yuka sitting on the edge of her desk staring into space.

"You have not been here in awhile" Kagome said calmly.

"Torturing" she said brightly. Slipping off the desk she fell into a bow.

"Rise. Status report?"

"I almost got something!" she replied in a sing song voice. "I captured one of the enemy a few weeks ago and have been working on him nonstop. He's given me a few things, but I want the big stuff. I've almost got him to say who the leader is."

"Almost isn't good enough." Kagome said blandly.

"Well, aren't you miss sunshine. We got the compound ready, I have a Zepher on standby," she threw a hollow piece of wood covered in raised green spots at her. "blow threw this and he'll be along to get you." Kagome nodded in understanding.

"I'm off now, got to finish collecting information for your lordliness. Keep in touch!" she called over her shoulder as she jumped out of the open window.

* * *

She was half heartedly watching Rin perform what she had learned in school. Her ward was looking at her subtly between breaks. Kagome was very quiet and withdrawn for the past two days and showed no sign of recovering from whatever had happened.

The young was devastated, and had no way of knowing how to deal with the situation. She could not even look at Sesshoumaru anymore without threatening to cry.

_Flashback _

_Quietly as she could she crept along the corridors in search of the elusive inu prince. She had not seen him for a few days and was determined to spend some time with him. It was in the dead of night and she had yet to come across a single guard. As she reached the guest rooms that her many suitors were housed she heard a magnitude of sounds all of which she ignored._

_She made her way to the end of the hall, were all the royals rooms were. Passing Kouga's she saw him asleep and a small smile formed on her face. If he knew she was standing in the doorway of his room he would e overjoyed. Shaking her head, she headed to the last door to her left, where she knew Sesshoumaru's room was. She heard soft noises coming from within, but paid no attention to it._

_Opening the door slightly she gasped at what was before her and felt her insides doused in cold dread._

_In front of her was Sesshoumaru, in the middle of his bed, on his knees. A look of pure pleasure graced his face as he grunted softly. Before him was a panting onna on all fours, her body rocking in the intense ecstasy the man behind her invoked. Upon closer expectation, she found that the onna was Ise, one of the nobleman's daughters._

_Not knowing what to do, she slowly backed up until she saw that he was looking directly at her. Her breathe caught in her throat. He had a thoughtful expression upon his face, as thought he was not currently in sexual acts while she was watching. In his eyes she saw no remorse, no guilt, if anything, she saw amusement._

_He continued his endeavor, always his eyes trained on her until he reached his end. Ise let out a high pitched shriek as she collapsed onto the bed while he closed his eyes, a soft growl was the only indication of his satisfaction._

_It was then that she turned and ran all the while tears streamed down her face. _

Sesshoumaru had said nothing to her since that night, and she was a mess of tears, anger, and betrayal. In her distress she had turned to Kouga and he accepted her with open arms. He was the medicine to her broken heart and she willingly drugged herself on him. Every waking moment that she wasn't crying she threw herself into her sudden relationship with Kouga and she did everything to forget the golden eyed, silver haired god.

* * *

A soft hand was placed on her thigh. Raising her head to look over her shoulder she saw it was young Rin, her face full of concern for the one she thought as mother. Knowing that she looked a mess with her hair all over her head, and her eyes almost swollen shut she could only offer a slightly watery smile though it did nothing to assure the girl of her well-being.

"Yes Rin?" she said in a cracked voice.

"Your adviser is looking for you." she said. Nodding, she sighed and rose form the bed, combing her fingers through her hair to get some manner of order with her appearance. Slipping some sandals on feet she noticed she was a bit dizzy, so she grabbed Rin's hand and walked with her until they reached the gardens. Now by herself, she focused on just trying not to topple over. With the red lantern in sight, she breathed a sigh of relief. Reaching the great Oak tree the previously inanimate object said its greeting, the bark slowly shifted open and she hobbled in down the many stairs in to the expansive hall. She was the last one to the meeting, and she ignored to surprised stares she received. This was the first time they had ever seen her in this state and she could care less.

"Let us begin." she said in a emotionless voice. After a few more dubious looks concerning her appearance, the chief noble stood up.

"Yes, very well. My lord, as I know that you are aware, the enemy has all of disappeared. We find this greatly concerning, as previously, their ranks were meeting our soldiers unrelentingly. I feel that we should send out some scouts in order to see what it is they are doing."

"Nonsense," came a rebuke. Looking up she saw that it was one of the older nobles, who had served under her father. Oneji, who had the most influence in the council, was not to be doubted. He had many things in his long life and was often sought out for his wisdom.

"The Mongol's are infamous for abandoning battles that are too long drawn out or if they feel they will not win. We are evenly matched. Most likely they have moved on to their next conquest. I see no reason to waste more men when we should be celebrating the peace that has finally been brought to the Eastern Lands."

"While I do not doubt Lord Oneji's words, we must still be sure. The enemy is cunning. This may very well be a trapped. We must not let the enemy gain the upper hand by getting a false sense of security. I strongly suggest we send out scouts. May it be seen as overtly cautious is you wish, but at least we will know."

Kagome listened in silence noting that both had strong arguments. While she did agree with Akira that it was better to be safe than sorry, Oneji had the experience of seeing the lands through many wars, and being the master of the war tactics. She did not believe he would steer them wrong. Feeling deeply divided she decided to take a vote.

"We shall vote to see which course of action we will take. Send scouts or leave well enough alone? What say the council?"

She could see that they were indecisive as well. As they talked amongst themselves an agreement seemed to be made. Akira, looking deeply troubled, stood to announce the decision.

"The council has decided. The East shall take no further actions regarding the Mongol's" She could tell that he was not in agreement with the decision, and she herself did not feel entirely confident either, but she would go with the council.

"Very well. We shall not send out any scouts. Are there any more matters the Council needs to discuss? No? Meeting adjourned."

Making a hasty retreat she went to the waterfalls, seeking solitude as she was particularly unsociable at the moment. Her life was in turmoil and there was nothing that she could do about it. It was all because of the asinine council. She wished that she could just dismantle them, then maybe her life would be a little more peaceful. But truly, she could only blame herself. She should have known better than to fall in love. It was such a trivial, useless emotion. That little voice in her head had been telling her right from the beginning, and instead of heeding the warning, she had chosen to listen to her heart, and look where that got her. Looking back, she was disgusted by her actions. That demon had turned her into his whore and she was only too glad to do his will. And Kouga. Didn't he tell her about Sesshoumaru? Bile raised in her throat when she thought about the scene she had witnessed a few days ago. When she had run to Kouga he had accepted her with open arms. He hadn't judged her for her previous actions, only offered her a smile and a hug, and wiped her tears away. And she had felt horrible then. She was ignoring him, and when he was with the wolf prince, the western heir occupied her thoughts.

Her eyes narrowed suddenly. She refused to make anymore mistakes. No more second chances. She knew who the right choice was, and she wasn't going to let anyone deter her from choosing him. Standing up, she had the intent of going to the kitchens for a snack. She wasn't paying attention to where she was going and collided with a hard body. As she began to fall back the person caught her midair and towed her back up. When her breath evened out she turned her face up in order to thank her savior and she immediately froze upon seeing the face that had been tormenting her. A feeling of dread washed over her body and she went into a rigid silence. When it was apparent that no words would come from her mouth he stepped back to observe her.

"In the future attempt to look where it is you walk girl. I-" but he stopped mid-sentence and furrowed his brows. A look of confusion marred his face and his eyes narrowed to slits. Suddenly, an enraged growl was ripped from his throat and his eyes turned crimson, the marks on his face becoming jagged and his fangs elongated. She stepped back in caution, not knowing what else to do. He looked positively feral and it was all directed at her. Her miko powers rose to the surface to push back against his demonic aura. He was a high ranking youkai and she knew without a doubt that his power level was great. But she wasn't a weakling either, and she would easily stand her ground against him.

Getting into a defensive position, she was about to strike out when Kouga appeared, equally feral looking, but with a smile on his face. He stood in front of her a let a growl out of his own. "What's the matter, Sesh, angry cause I got your prize?" he taunted. Kagome looked between to two demons warily. She didn't think that Kouga egging him on would help the situation, but it was not her fight.

"Truly pathetic." he spit out. "You think that will work? Then you are a fool, one that this Sesshoumaru will soon rid from the world. Does she know what you are doing?" he asked.

"Is that jealousy I detect Sesshoumaru? It is most unbecoming on the western heir. You really should just accept it, you lost, she's mine, and she carries my seed."

She lost her stance as the words that Kouga said finally seeped in. She dropped her arms and her eyes widened in shock.

"What?" she asked in disbelief.

* * *

"Everything is going according to plan?"

"Yes milord. In six months time, we will be ready."

Deep within the forest, a location scarcely known and uninhabited they set up camp. The lord stood atop the cliff, looking down into the valley. Before him, as far as his eyes could see was a massive army of creatures assembling. A smile was was present on his face at the scene. He was confident that they would win this time around. He had been handicapped ten years ago, unable to fight to his full potential without hurting the girl. But no longer would he hold back. He vowed that the humans would pay, and dearly for their actions against him.

"We are still trying to convince they centaurs to join our side, but they are proving difficult."

Passively he looked at his servant noting the fear in his eyes. Good, he should fear, for plans on heinous massacre's danced around his head. He id not think he could wait six months to feel blood on his hands. "I will speak to Tenshemu. Once everything is explained he will come to my side." he assured his servant.

Yes, this attack would prove successful, even if he had to give his life to do it.


End file.
